


sweet nothings in lullabies

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: rip out my chest to bleed my demons away [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, falling asleep, light angst?, sleep talk, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: “I wrote my first song when I thought of you.”





	sweet nothings in lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece. Enjoy.

“I wrote my first song when I thought of you.” The whisper comes as quiet as the hum of the television screen. Eyelids shut and breathing stagnant in pretense slumber, Yuri feels his best friend cautiously shift against him from the way Yuri has his head placed on his shoulder. With practiced caution, Yuri keeps his body still and relaxed while his mind is alert and his ears are ready to bleed to his late night confessions. It’s the most awaited moment of his day, aside from curling up into Beka’s arms.

 

“Remember that time when we were at the Hasetsu beach after Nikiforov and Katsuki’s wedding?” Yes. Yuri had looked forward to having Beshka alone all day, what with all the buzz on the newly weds, the chatter for the upcoming season, and Mila’s coyness around Beka that sets Yuri on edge. All those dissipated into long barefoot walks on the sand, nature’s fresh breath, and laughter over silly nonsense with Beka. It was a fucking great time.

 

“Couldn’t help but stare at you. I mean, I always stare at you when you’re not looking, but.. This feels different.” Yuri’s ears catch the awe and adoration in his tone and, like always, wondered why Beshka never said anything in front of him before. The memories of his annoyance and hostility towards others played in his mind and Yuri shuts his stream of thought.

 

“You were wearing those unsightly leopard prints as usual.” Unsightly his ass. “And you had your hair up then. God, I just love that hair of yours.” Of course. Beka always makes it a point to tell him in nights like this.

 

“Inspiration always comes in ways I’ve least expected it. When the sky was layered with clouds and just a tiny glimmer of sun beams down, your hair glows in gold. Just in that second, I could hear the lyrics and the notes. I could hear  _ you _ ,  _ feel you _ .” Beshka continues with that soft and gentle voice Yuri knows best. His heart screams back at him in lub dubs, telling him to acquiesce to his own desires and  _ just fucking kiss him already, you know you want to _ but like always, Yuri remains where he is. 

 

There’s a sigh. It could mean anything, from tiredness to affection. Sometimes it’s one of the two. Sometimes it’s both. Sometimes Yuri could decipher which is which. Sometimes he can’t, like right now.

 

“I’ve asked you to be my friend, and I’ve let you in, just too close… more than I’ve let in others before you and then I just…  _ knew _ . That you being in my life is the most wonderful and painful thing I’ve ever had.” And suddenly, there’s an arm around his waist, and a jaw above his head. Yuri just lets himself fall into the embrace naturally, knowing that this is the heart of his soliloquy, that every word, every syllable that Beshka utters is something he may never speak of ever again.

 

“That was the first song I wrote for you, the day that I realized that I love you.” Yuri feels something drip onto his hair, and his eyes starts to water, “That I’ll always love you no matter what. Whether with each other or someone else, there’s always a space for you in my heart.” There’s a sniffle from somewhere and a tremble on his shoulders. By now, there’s a single drop trailing Yuri’s cheek. He bites the inner part of his lip to stop his shaking.

 

_ I’m here, Beka. I’m here. _

_ I’m right here Beka.. _

 

_ Please don’t cry.. _

 

Yuri weeps at Beshka’s sounds of longing. He was just here, right fucking here, and he could just drop the whole fucking fake sleep act but his consciousness is falling in crescendos, now barely catching the slightest ragged breaths and the feel of the stain on his hair. His soul rattled, screaming for his muscles to move, just to let him know that his feelings are requited, that Beka need not to hide away his affections, need not to shed tears on him on the couch by the lit television screen. Yuri wants-- _ needs _ Beshka to know that  _ everything is going to be okay. _

 

_ I’m here now.  _

 

_ I’ll always be here. _

 

When tomorrow comes, everything will be said and done, but as of now..

 

A twitch of muscle came and a groan only slipped past his lips as Yuri shuffled lightly, clutching the shirt for dear life. His screams dulled and the silence in his head ebbed. The last tear fell and slowly he fell into his dreams.

 

“I love you.” Were the last words that were uttered and once more his soul bellowed from the crevices of his own mind. 

 

_ I love you too. _


End file.
